Feand
"I am the one known as Feand. Yes, that Feand. The one you’ve heard whispers about at trading posts. The creature that rumors speaks of that the tribe leaders have to make secret deals to keep away. The one that if it doesn’t kill and eat you will send a plague to wipe out your village and eat you. The monster whose birth marked the end of the Iron Tribe and prophesied the maddening of the Sand Tribe. Yes, that Feand, Death’s Iron Scorpion. Though, as hard as it may seem to be, I was not always considered a monster. In fact, a Great Being went to for help. He needed me to train a person he had created. Who exactly was this person I was to train? His name was Tredixs…"—Feand Feand was a Glatorian-Vorox in the main Roleplay Universe. Essentially the Bara Magna Boogieman, Feand was the terror of every tribe while secretly working to unite them all and help kept the Skrall Empire at bay. After Spherus Magna was restored, he is still somewhat of an outcast, working to destroy evil empires. History Early Life Feand was born to a Sand Tribe father and Iron Tribe mother. At an unknown age, the Dreaming Plague had taken the Iron Tribe, including Feand's mother who had to be put down by his father. Feand, like all Sand Tribe members, was changed into the more scorpion appearance by the Great Beings. However, something went wrong when they did it to Feand and it caused his body to deteriorate at the genetic level. Although this wouldn't become a major problem until the Core War. Just like the rest of the Sand Tribe, Feand and his father followed the Lord of Sand during the Core War. Though Feand didn't serve for long when several of the other troops learned of his Iron Tribe heritage. After one of the other soldiers had seemingly fallen to the Dreaming Plague, the rest of the army tried to kill Feand. His father did what he could to protect Feand, but was killed by the other soldiers. The Lord of Sand finally came to investigate the commotion and infighting of his army and quickly sided with the mob to killed Feand. Just as they were about to kill him, Feand's sickness kicked in. Seeing the horror of Feand's genetic deterioration, they left him to die to his disease in the desert. But it did not kill him and Feand survived, decided to get revenge on those responsible for his father's death. Slowly, several Vorox soldiers were found dead by horrific means. The Lord of Sand himself was taunted by "Feand's Ghost" and was unable to kill the "ghost" no matter how many times the Element Lord tried. And so Feand's legend started to grow, eventually reaching the ears of some Great Beings. Most ignored it, focusing on stopping the war and building the GSR, but one thought this "ghost" could be useful and sent several tests Feand's way. Feand survived every beast, machine, and lackey the Great Being sent his way, killing every single one. Impressed, the Great Being hired Feand to train Tredixs in combat. As part of the deal, the Great Being would also cure Feand's genetic breakdown. But Feand turned out to be far more intelligent than the Great Being anticipated and used the naive Tredixs as leverage to get a bit more than just a real cure. After Tredixs' training was complete and Feand received his cure, he watched the GSR launch, wondering if he would ever see the Toa again. Shortly after, the planet shattered. Bara Magna Feand survived the shattering, remaining on the desolate and largest section Bara Magna. Unlike the other Vorox and Sand Agori that were becoming nothing more than beasts, Feand retained his sentience. Around this time Feand started to learn of his growing reputation among the other tribes. Vorox captured during the war told of horrifying tales of Feand to their captures or the ones slowly regressing and losing their minds would shout Feand's name, blaming him for their problems when begging for help to other tribes passing by. Occasionally, some Glatorian or Agori from another tribe would see Feand go around to different groups of Vorox. Upon leaving, or shortly after, the Vorox would completely lose their minds. The tales of Feand growing and swiftly becoming known to everyone on the planet. Though during this time Feand watched how the other tribes treated to degrading Sand Tribe. Any hatred he had left against his people melted away into pity, seeing how they were being treated. But knowing how the Iron Tribe was treated, what his growing reputation, and that he was only one person, Feand knew that he couldn't just force or threaten the other tribes into treating not only the Vorox more fair, but each other as well. First, his reputation needed to become more, so he became more to them. Eventually becoming the terror he was known as before Mata Nui and the GSR came to Bara Magna. At some point in time, Feand came across the Sisters of the Skrall. Easily seeing past his act, they were not afraid of Feand, but he was allowed to stay around for a little while. He managed to actually become a decent ally to the Sisters, terrifying certain male Skrall for them. For this, they taught him some tricks and tips in ways he could use his mind. Eventually, Feand had a son with one of the Sisters. Though due to the abomination that was his son, Feand's relations with the Sisters of the Skrall ended and he left with his son. At some point in time, Feand found Bomurdakill during a search for a Great Being to heal his son. Although Bomurdakill did no possess the materials or data needed to cure his son, he did inform Feand that Tredixs would one day return. When the Glatorian system was created, Feand slowly would use his reputation to have secret matches to win ownership of valuable resources. Eventually, Feand would hold a majority of the planet's resources. He would allow the tribes that originally owned it to continue using it as they would as long as they would trade more reasonably and freely give to any surviving Iron Tribe members and sane Sand Tribe members. This was also Feand's way of preventing the Skrall from so easily taking all the other tribes's resources legally. Although none of the tribes knew the true reason why Feand did this, having only been told that he was making sure get didn't run out of livestock to feed on. Despite all his efforts on uniting the tribes of Bara Magna, nothing brought them together. So he watched as Mata Nui effortless brought all the people together against the Skrall and Bone Hunters. What he had been trying to do for around 100,000 years, a stranger did within a few weeks. Spherus Magna After Spherus Magna was restored, Feand mostly stayed away from the new city, Atero Nui, due to his reputation and went exploring the new world. Though he and Veihrl did meet and together they decided to go look for Tredixs. After getting Amra to join the small team to search for the Toa, the group spent months travelling. Mainly because Feand had yet to learn all of the new landmarks and terrain from the changes Mata Nui made. During these travels, Feand learned of the groups stories and much about the Matoran Universe. Eventually, they made it to Bomurdakill's cave only to find him dead. With his only source of Tredixs' possible location gone, the group went their separate ways. So Feand spent a lot of time exploring the areas he hadn't been to on the planet. After this, he would return to Atero Nui and visit the Broken Bohrok. This is where Tredixs and Veihrl would find him there and ask him about the first Shattering. Once Tredixs and Veihrl had gone their separate ways, Feand went to see the last few places he had yet to go. This led him to the Feuer Stronghold where he received a not so nice welcome and was told to leave. A Plan Against Foros Feand would then go to the Skyweed Grove, where he would run into Tulla, who was dealing with some strange nanite things. During this, the Equinox's virus gripped the world, but Feand was immune to the transformation. Tulla was proved to be unaffected by it, but another person in the grove, Talia was not so fortunate. After losing Tulla for a bit, Feand quickly finds her and Talia. The three go to Treacherous Cliffs where Tulla and Feand help Talia adapt to her new form. During this, Feand learns of Talia's mission and decides to go to Foros to check the situation there himself. Upon arriving in Foros, Feand was soon meet by the FSS at the Tri-Elemental Spire, who inquired Feand's current purpose. Seeing that they were completely unaware of who he was, Feand told them that he was seeking citizenship upon hearing of sane Vorox brothers. After being told he would have to go into labor camps, Feand sought audience with Kolokvar to strike a deal to not have to go into labor camps. In order to prove himself as a combat trainer, he killed one of the Lord of Sand soldiers in a spontaneous duel. Not happy that Feand was still alive, Kolokvar sent Feand to go collect recommendation signatures. Feand returned to the Treacherous Cliffs, not too happy that Kolokvar was trying to make a fool out of him. After learning some more information from Talia, Feand had Tulla forge papers so that those who sign them would unknowingly be declaring war against Kolokvar. And so he went back to the Feuer Stronghold to get the Skakdi to sign first. Personality Originally vengeful, Feand has become a more forgiving person after seeing how all the Tribes treated each other after the Shattering. Seeing the bigger picture and realizing that divided, Feand would try to mend the Tribe together, working to make life easier for the others. Although a good person underneath the act, he still holds grudges and finds that somethings are unforgivable. Wise beyond his years, observant, a trickster and scammer, it's difficult to catch Feand off guard. Not all to trust of others, Feand is always wary and his demeanor changes depending on who he's dealing with. Powers and Weapons Feand possesses no powers, just a highly skilled combatant. Though he is basically a genetic firewall, preventing other beings from tampering with him again. During his time with the Sisters of the Skrall, he learned how to project mental nothingness to prevent beings with telepathy from reading his mind, as well as to detect his mind being read. Was also taught a decent amount of how to battle in a mental plain, even if he himself doesn't possess any psionic powers. For weapons, Feand has very basic weaponry. Just a Thornax Launcher with a blade attached to it, a Vorox spear, and his stringer tail. Typically carries explosive Thornax ammo. Quotes "…He looked strange—uncanny in a creepy way. I guess just realizing that I could be easily made better in a laboratory scared me. Though I thought it was sad that Tredixs, should he ever comeback, would be more readily accepted by the Agori society than me. Him, an unnaturally created biomechanical being of power, needed training from me, an outcast monster of natural creation. Still, I smirked at him and said, 'So this is Tredixs huh? I thought you Great Beings were good at making killing machines? He’s not even holding his sword right!' Ah, the satisfactory look the Great Being gave as he almost jumped from my comment. He quickly caught on to my play and chuckled, 'He’s also the master of the tongue, the most dangerous of swords!' 'I learned from the best! From serpents! Their slit tongues makes their words twice as sharp!' I jested."--Feand and a Great Being. “Danger is a funny thing. It comes whenever it wants and to whomever it wants, so it’s best to be prepared for how to handle it. Now, put that sword down, we’re going to fist fight.”--Feand to Tredixs. "In my experience, they won't turn back. No-one did after the Core War. Not after the planet shattered, not even when they needed to come together to survive. At their best, they made a system to kill each other a bit less. A hundred thousand years have passed and only now are they starting to become somewhat peaceful."--Feand to Talia. Trivia Following the tradition of terrible naming conventions, Feand's name is a combination of periodic symbol/abbreviation for Iron, Fe, and the word Sand without the S. This is due to Feand being both Iron and Sand Tribe. As with many early characters from ajtazt, Feand is a combination of several of his favorite things from 2009. That being the Vorox, Iron Tribe, and Sahmad's Thornax Launcher. Category:Characters Category:Ajtazt's RPCs Category:Glatorian Category:Vorox